The Purge Proper
by StevenTLawson
Summary: How I always felt the first Purge movie should have been.


Just something I cobbled together in my free time. I never liked the series since I felt it wasted a really good premise on being just a generic "They're in the house" horror. After that it rapidly spiraled into an action series of all things. My take on The Purge, which should have been a documentary or found footage style film.

* * *

_Narration: "In 20XX the U.S government, at the urging of various research groups and think tanks, signed into law The Purge Act. Apparently, we as a species had been at a boiling point, ready to tip over into civil war for years now. And it had been determined that the fracture of the U.S. on that would start a chain reaction of other nations, who had been feeling similarly. As a result, it was estimated that even if nuclear arms were not used, the death toll globally would be around five to six billion._

_They determined the fallout in the first month would be the smallest amount of deaths as citizens turned on each other, then the deaths would ramp up as other nations saw this as a chance to push into other territories to make grabs at resources, which would turn into World War Three as everyone started to defend their borders. Then the mass starvation hits the countries that depend on aid as those supply lines slam shut._

_The purpose of the law was to allow citizens to "purge" themselves of anger. Let them get it all out in a night of debauchery and sin. What would normally be illegal became legal for one night only. Drugs flowed freely in communities, for most people it was a chance to indulge themselves in the hard drugs, like cocaine or meth. For others sex was the biggest vice, people paying out the wazoo to bang anyone they could convince._

_But like with any government program, it mutated out of control. My name is *(bleep)* and I'll be your guide to the Purge."_

Scene opens with a camera turning on outside as someone locks their front door, establishing a front view of a simple brownstone.

"Hey faithful viewers it's *(bleep)* back at it again." The person the camera is facing dabs at the lens. This person is dressed in an all-black hoodie, wearing a plastic wolf mask. "So the Purge, we all know how it started. Big brainy smarties thought what everyone needed was a release, and maybe they were right. I never went to college, so what do I know," he continued as he walked down the street, nodding to a few people. "Wonderful Purge we're having, see you tomorrow?"

The couple walking down the street wearing blank plastic mask waved at *(bleep)*. "Sure, come on by, we'll have the brand new 70" screen that we'll need some help putting up."

"Awesome, can't wait to see how the game comes in on that," *(bleep)* chuckles as he continues on his merry way. "Nice people those *(bleep)* are, friendly couple. But they make a great starting point for this." *(bleep)* crosses the street after waiting for a few obvious street racing cars to speed by.

"Now what most of you may be wondering is, hey *(bleep)* why isn't everyone just killing each other, I thought it was do whatever you want because, "All crimes are legal"." *(bleep)* air quotes. "Well you'd be wrong fuck-faces. Now while _all_ crimes are legal," *(bleep)* says. "Not all crimes are legal."

"First off, you can't go do acts of terrorism, like poisoning the water supply or blowing up buildings. They decided that the cleanup for those takes way to long and sure it gets a stupid high body count, but since the Purge of 20XX when the biggest gangs in L.A. tried to take all the others out with a fucking NUKE," *(bleep)* yells as he waves his arms around. The government decided that if you want to kill someone you got to keep it to guns and junk. "

*(Bleep)* continues on his merry way through a park. He pauses his steps as the sounds of moans can be heard growing louder. "Well I guess since we found the first group of party goers, I can explain them. With prostitution not a problem, people engage in sex with so many people, everyone's got a mask, people exchange money and get a bit of pent up frustration out of themselves." *(bleep)* sighs. "I swear one year I totally banged *(bleeped name of famous actress)*, course no one believes me, but she did have that pink sheep mask at a party a month prior and I am a connoisseur of tits and those were definitely *(bleeped name of actress again)*."

"But anyway," *(bleep)* shrugs. "Some people just pay for sex, go home and get some sleep and go one with their lives."

A sound of breaking glass to the left of *(bleep)* as he exits the park. "And there we have the looters. People who've decided that their shitty job doesn't pay them enough to have nice things." As *(bleep)* moves the camera to see people as they run out of a major department store with a bunch of tech, like tv's, computers and video games. "So they go about taking the things they want." The sound of a few gunshots ring out.

"Most people tend to stick to large company stores, because of a few reasons," *(bleep)* says as he walks down the sidewalk. "They're insured, so the company doesn't lose much of anything. Two, the employees don't really give a damn about the store getting robbed, which leads to number three." As more shots ring out. "Mom and Pop stores tend to protect their businesses." *(bleep)* raises his hands as he steps over a few bodies on the ground, signaling that he's just passing through the area.

After he gets through area into a different part of town *(bleep)* is strolling along as he whistles. "Oooh, we got the next group of people up ahead," *(bleep)* points as he zooms in on his camera. The screen showing a group of people kicking the crap out of a guy.

"Someone must have skipped on the yearly bonus," *(bleep)* chuckles as he watches for a bit before turning to the camera. "You ever have that boss that just pisses you off, yeah, you and the rest of the world." *(bleep)* laughs. "But seriously, some people just bottle up and during the Purge, for every backhanded comment, time they took their anger out on you, the employees come to whoop some ass."

The camera watches as the people finish kicking the person before dragging them off and putting a cardboard box on them. "He'll definitely remember not to have a power trip when he comes back into the office later. It's a beauty really, most bosses get they ass kicked one Purge and never have it happen again, because they know what they did wrong and don't act like a shit." *(bleep)* pulls out a cigarette.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, it's legal to smoke on camera today," *(bleep)* grumbles. "You're not my mom audience. Unless you are watching this mom, then whoops," *(bleep)* laughs as he takes a drag.

"Anyway, I guess I should hurry up, I only got a few hours to do this before I got to go home and get some sleep," *(bleep)* says. "I'll save time if I pass by the NPZ's, or the No Purge Zones. Turns out it's a bad idea to just let everyone participate, so some place because like No Man's Land. Hospitals, prisons, military bases, banks, though they probably snuck that in so no one would burn them down. Fucking bastards knowing someone would hack them and find the goods." *(bleep)* continues walking passed a gate with a big red sign that had NPZ on it.

"Cops hang out in these areas and will take you down if you try and start shit in them," *(bleep)* explained. "But it makes sense that places like bases would be exempt, so no one hits the big red button and it keeps them on their toes if some country tries to invade during a purge."

*(bleep)* stops his walking as he swivels the camera around. "Huh thought I heard something," *(bleep)* says as he walks around a corner before jumping in fright. "Motherfuckers come on, how the hell are you so damn quiet." *(bleep)* yells as a large group of about 20 people stand in front of him all wearing the same masks.

"Take off the mask so we can verify," the lead person says as they hold a stack of papers.

"Fine fine," *(bleep)* says as he pulls off his mask to show his face to the crowd. "See, I'm clean, not on your list, I checked myself," *(bleep)* says as he scowls at the people, most of his features not visible from the camera angle.

"He's good, let's move," the lead says as they push passed him.

*(bleep)* puts his mask back on. "Man those religious fucks are scary. They got a fucking system and everything. Travel in a large group, so no one fucks with them and they get a list of people on the sex offender registry that they hunt down every Purge."

"Makes sense, you got a list of people that have already broken the law, so some people think it's their divine duty to cleanse them." *(bleep)* says as he continues walking along, cutting through a darkened alley.

The sound of a kicked can and revving of a chainsaw has *(bleep)* running for cover. "Fuck," *(bleep)* swears. He gets really quiet as the sounds get closer and mad laughter could be heard. Muttering under his breath he says a quiet prayer until the sounds fade away. "God damn those fucking psychos scare the shit out of me."

"Those are the people who hate everything, the ones the Purge was really meant for. They take advantage that almost everything is legal and just try to cause as much pain as possible." *(bleep)*'s walking speed is faster while his voice is lower. "Most of them die at the end of the night because they'll try to storm an NPZ when times almost up, and they don't care who it is, so just don't get spotted by them and you're fine."

*(bleep)*'s camera flickers and the scene changes to show a nice suburban two-story house. "And here is where I leave you all" *(bleep)* says as he sets down the camera on a post across from the home. "Now my girl has been having problems with her family, so I'm gonna go in there and kill her folks, tie her to the bed and fuck the ever loving shit out of her. Gonna be so cash, she's going to love it."

*(bleep)* backs away from the camera before quickly crossing the streets, *(bleep)* hops the fence and moves around to the side of the building, planting his feet against the wall as he scales the side. *(bleep)* pulls back his gloved hand and punches through the glass before dropping back down to the ground and running to the back side of the house. The light comes on in the second floor as shouts could be heard and a head sticks out the window, before the sound of splintering wood from the back of the house and the head swearing before running back. A few moments later some shots ring out before the camera turns off.


End file.
